


baby, we're going to go far

by Qwss191718



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwss191718/pseuds/Qwss191718
Summary: Little snippets of them getting ready to start a family.
Relationships: Beth Mead/Danielle van de Donk, Daniëlle van de Donk/Beth Mead
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	baby, we're going to go far

**Author's Note:**

> Only checked by me, mistakes are mine.
> 
> Absolutely no point in this one, there is no plot. Enjoy!

Ask anyone on the team and they'd tell you that gossip spread in that team like wildfire. It wasn't even always about their own team, it could be about any one. They had been trying to get pregnant for a few months now, so far no joy. She had decided that she didn't want to tell anyone until they had some good news. 

Beth loved how excited Daan was, from choosing the sperm donor, to waiting for the right time to take the pregnancy test. Her excitement hadn't wavered once in the two negative tests they had. 

It was the first international break since the Euros, and she was currently waiting for Daan to get back. Sat on the floor of the bathroom two minute timer counting down. The other two times she had taken the test with Daan, she was starting to wish that she had waited for her wife, but this time she lacked the patience. 

She thought about what they had been through the last 2 years. Netherlands winning the Olympics, England and Netherlands in the final of the Euros. It resulted in Daan nearly fighting one of her teammates and Beth having to pull her away. They had gotten married in Eindhoven. Arsenal had won the league, champions League and FA Cup. Daan had become captain of the National Team and was at the top of her game. Beth had been called up to every England camp, and was a main starter for the national team. And now hopefully in less than 30 minutes they'd have a baby on the way. 

She reached for the test as the timer went off, closing her eyes to center herself, she found those two lines staring back at her. They were having a baby. 

She was pulled from her thoughts by a text message, Daan had just landed. She'd be home soon. About 50 ideas for how she could break the news to her wife suddenly popped into her head, but to be honest the most simple way was perfect. 

She headed downstairs, placed the test on the work top, kitchen roll under it, she wasn't a savage. She started making dinner, then suddenly thinking they'd have to get better at cooking. 

When her wife finally made it home she was just finishing up, she heard the door open and close, the Dutch woman dropping her bags to the floor. "Beth?" She called once inside. 

"Yeah, in the kitchen." She returned. Daan made her way through, stopping behind Beth and placing her arms around the blonde to bring her in for a hug. 

"I missed you," the brunette placed a kiss on Beth's neck, "you smell nice." 

"Thank you, it's called washing." They both chuckled. "I made dinner, you go sit." Daan let go, moving towards the kitchen bar. 

"Um Beth? Please tell me you haven't peed on this?" 

She smiled making her way over, "it's positive!" She watched the older woman face turn from confusion to excitement. 

"What! Are you serious?" She picked up the stick looking for herself, "oh my god, it's positive!" She pulled Beth into a hug, "you peed on a stick and put it where we eat. You're disgusting. But I'm so happy." Both her hands came to rest on Beth's face, "thank you so much. I can't even tell you how much I love you." She kissed her quick, first on the lips, the side of her mouth, her forehead, anywhere she could reach, finishing by kissing Beth deeply. 

They had waited the full 12 weeks before telling anyone, first was Beth's parents, then Daan's entire family. Both families were overjoyed. Next came the coaches at Arsenal, Beth didn't want to stop playing until she had to, she was pregnant, not incapable. Finally they were telling friends and teammates. 

They had managed to get everyone into the social area before training started. Some players had come and gone, but what they loved about Arsenal was that it was still such a little family. Leah, Jordan, Lisa, Viv, Dan, Kim, Katie and both Beth and Daan were all still there, it made it easier to make this announcement. 

Daan had gone and sat with the rest of the squad leaving Beth standing at the front, she rolled her eyes at her wife, trying to then call her over. 

"Please tell me you aren't leaving the squad?" Lisa Joked. 

"No, I'm not," she smiled still trying to get Daan to join her at the front. "Daan!" She snapped, finally getting the Dutch woman to join her. 

"Oh my god, did you get Daan pregnant." Katie asked sniggering, "it was only a matter of time."

Finally, her wife joined her at the front. "Well actually," Beth started, her wife soon jumping in. 

"Actually, I got Beth pregnant!" The brunette raised her hands, celebrating with jazz hands. The reactions were a mixture of shock, congratulations and excitement, everyone already waiting for another Arsenal baby. 

After 5 months she was just starting to show, she wasn't playing anymore, but still made sure she was going to training. Daan was amazing, she had been worried that Daan would be over protective, but she was just the right amount protective, and also hadn't once treated Beth like she was incapable. 

Her favourite moment had been at the first game Beth hadn't played since being pregnant. She was sitting in the stands, the team were currently playing Chelsea, it had been stuck at a draw for 83 minutes. They'd had multiple shots on target but none had gone past the keeper. Daan had the last shot, and it had just hit the crossbar. As the team moved off from the goal, Daan looked up to the crowd directly at Beth. The blonde pointed to herself, then to her rather small bump, and then made a heart symbol towards her wife. Daan followed it up by placing her hand on her heart. 

They were into stoppage time, Daan took the ball down the right side, towards the corner. She looked up once, set the ball off to her right foot, and crossed the ball into the box. She watched as the ball curled into the bottom right corner, she jumped up! Arms in the air, plane celebration and all. Forming a heart and pointing towards Beth. The whistle blew, and without even thinking Daan ran towards the friends and family stand, leaping over the barrier, and straight towards Beth. Engulfing her in a hug, a moment later dropping to her knees to kiss the bump between them. 

"The bend on that! Who taught you that?" the blonde laughed. 

"100 percent bend it like Beth Mead, right?" Came the reply as Daan got to her feet. She took Beth's hand and took her to celebrate with the rest of the team.

Daan and her had always been touchy, it was never in your face, let's be all over each other. But they were always touching, and even more so now that Beth was pregnant. 

When they were shopping Daan held her hand, a hand at her back, constantly bumping shoulders. When driving, if Daan didn't need a hand to change the gear, it was situated on Beth's knee. In bed, Daan had taken to being the big spoon, always making sure her arms were around Beth and their baby. 

But, with just 2 months left until her due date, at times she could admit that it was too much. She had gone to pick up the shopping bags and Daan had all but jumped over the car to pick up the bags. It had annoyed Beth, to the point where she was slamming cupboard doors as she put things away. She tried to drive Daan to practice the other day, and had been told by her wife that she should just rest at home. She had been doing nothing but resting. She then had stormed back into the house telling Daan that, 'she should just do whatever she wants.' The last straw had come when in bed, her wife was literally like a furnace. She had tried to move away from Daan at about 2am, then again at 3am, and finally at 4am but, Daan kept following her, cuddling up. She tried once again to roll away, and Daan's arms once again wrapped around her. 

"Can you stay on your side?" She pushed the Dutch woman's arms off of her, also pushing the covers off herself. Once again her wife rolled towards her. "Daan, it's too hot. Can you stay on your side?" There was no movement from the brunette at all, at least someone could sleep. In Beth's mind it had gone on too far, "Daan!" Still nothing. She sat up, and with one exasperated look, she looked down at her sleeping wife. She was frustrated, she was carrying their child, and she couldn't get any sleep. She saw the brunette just about to move closer to her again, and with all the might of a pregnant woman, she shoved her wife off of the bed, watching as she landed with a thud. 

"Wel verdomme!" Daan exclaimed, jumping up from the floor. 

"You can sleep on the sofa." Beth shouted back. She watched her very confused wife look around, "I asked you nicely, and you didn't listen." 

"Asked me what? I was asleep, I literally have no idea what I've done? God, is this some pregnancy hormones?" As soon as it came out of her mouth, Beth could see the regret. 

"You can sleep on the sofa!" Grabbing the covers she pulled them over herself and turned her back to her wife. She heard the door close. 

The next morning as she made her way downstairs, she did feel bad. Daan hadn't come back to the bedroom, she had stayed downstairs. As she made her way into the living room where her wife was still laying on the couch, albeit awake. 

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that." Beth started. 

"I don't either. I'm sorry for whatever I did though." Pushing the blanket off of herself, Beth watched her sit up. 

"You didn't do anything, I was just hot and you wouldn't stop cuddling me. Which obviously doesn't sound that bad, but I was really overheating."

Daan laughed, "I wouldn't stop cuddling you? Sorry you have to deal with me loving you."

Beth rolled her eyes, "you are a literal furnace. It's hard. You can make it up to me by making me breakfast and cuddling me now." 

At 8 Months Beth finally managed to get Daan to start decorating the baby room. The painting had been finished yesterday, only resulting in one paint fight, very impressive for the two of them. Today they were putting all the furniture together. Beth watched her wife stroll into the room, wearing shorts, tight white tank top, work books and a tool belt around her waist. 

"What the hell are you wearing?" Beth asked bursting out laughing. "You look like the middle aisle at Aldi."

"I'm going to ignore that comment, as I am channelling all my inner DIY abilities for our unborn child, Bethany."

"Please let me get a picture of this, please." Beth took her phone out, trying to hold in the laughter. She straight away pulled up Instagram, posting the picture alongside the caption 'I get to have a child with this idiot.' 

"Right, you helping?" The Dutch woman asked.

"No, I'm carrying your child, I'll watch and tell you what you're doing wrong." She ended it by blowing a kiss to her wife. 

An hour later, a lot less time than what Beth thought she'd need, Daan had finished the changing table. She had lost the tool belt earlier, and the work boots, Beth had to admit it was a nice view for her watching the older woman work. 

"Done!" The dutch woman declared as she got up from the floor. 

"Trots op." She said from her perch on the chair in the corner. She watched her wife show off by flexing her muscles and puffing out her chest. Beth felt a warmth spread inside her, she really loved this woman in front of her. Still watching her wife show off, she stood up making her way towards her wife. The look of confusion on the brunettes face as she took her hand and started dragging her from the room. 

"What? I haven't finished."

"I'm showing you how thankful I am." Beth replied. 

"Oh. Oh!" Daan's face was full of a smile as she realised what Beth meant. "Yeah, I deserve that." 

By the time her due date rolled around, Beth was so glad to finally be in labour. Daan had been with her the entire time, right beside her. One of her first thoughts after giving birth had been 'finally back to football'. That was until she saw Daan holding their daughter. 

Beth started welling up as the Dutch woman gave Beth the baby, them both keeping her between them. "Thank you. I never thought I could be this happy." She brushed the hair from off Beth's forehead, "she looks just like you. I'm not going to stand a chance at all."

**Author's Note:**

> I always love to hear ideas for next?


End file.
